TheRenegadeShadowscale
by stressfulpizza
Summary: just a bit of smut between my (female) dragonborn and her argonian companion Veezara :)


Veezara and the Dragonborn had worked together for a matter of weeks. He knew she was married to a fellow Argonian named Derkeethus who worked in Darkwater Crossing but he also knew their marriage had somewhat fallen on the rocks since she began working within The Dark Brotherhood. It was hard to maintain any relationship with family when carrying out this kind of work. She didn't seem to mind spending time with him in the Sanctuary though where they'd spend hours talking about themselves and laughing.

It was decided that he'd accompany her to her second home, Honeyside, in Riften. Her permanent residence in Whiterun was where her family lived. Riften was a place full of thieves and weirdos, the kind of place where two assassins would go easily unnoticed. They dusted the cobwebs from the bench in the kitchen and the spiced wine began to flow.

She shuffled herself to sit on the kitchen table where she removed her shroud. Her face exposed and beautiful. He had always thought she was beautiful before when he'd first laid eyes on her in the Sanctuary but now he saw her true beauty. Her brunette locks tumbled past her shoulders and she smiled in his direction. He moved closer to her sat on the table expecting her to flinch or move away quickly but instead she placed her legs around his waist, locking him in and pulling him closer to her. He was so close to her, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. Her body tingled all over in response and excitement.

"By the hist", he muttered under his breath.

Her soft fingertips traced over his fresh scar on his face. He winced.

Their eyes met for a moment and they both leaned in. They began kissing and he wondered if she was as hungry for him as he had been for her. He'd desperately wanted to spoil her. He'd wanted to ruin her in his own way.

She was a good kisser and with every peck, she delicately bit his lip. He held her face and caressed her. She'd never of thought he was so affectionate. She rubbed her nose against his and they joined in a nuzzle. He grinned at her. He moved his hands towards her hips and gently squeezed. Carefully he scored his claws across her pale flesh, just enough to leave a red mark. She smiled when she noticed what he was doing. He was marking her. She wasn't going to stand in the way of being marked and claimed.

He drew a sharp breath inwards and took a step back from her.

"Turn around", he said.

She looked confused.

"Away from me", he mumbled.

She did as she was told and turned to face away from him.

He pinned her arms behind her back and bent her over the kitchen table. She did not squirm or try to move. She was obedient. Unusual for such a headstrong woman, he smirked. His hands seemed to know what they were doing and she made no sound nor protest. His hands ran over her buttocks and the seam of her clothing. A sudden slap to each of her buttocks sent a sharp sting and a tingle of pain throughout her entire body. Her shrouded armour was clad to her body perfectly and highlighted every contour and curve. His hands wandered further this time, slowly brushing against the inside of her thighs. He could feel her wetness already soaked through her clothes and she moaned. He would have to get her on the edge. Tease her until she couldn't bear it any longer and begged for him inside her. He started steadily at first, penetrating her with a single finger and then building up to two and then three. He felt her moan and writhe beneath him. What an amazing sight this was. He increased his pace; faster and more aggressive. He was sure she was close to climax.

Then at a moments notice, he withdrew his digits and left her hanging. She looked tormented. He liked that look on her.

She stood up and took his hand, gesturing towards the balcony and then leading him there. It was a quiet balcony that faced the rear of Riften docks. There weren't many others around who would much notice them. They neared the balcony and he lifted her in his arms where he sat her on top of the balcony. Once again they were joined in a passionate embrace where they melted together.

"Please" she whispered.

"Don't make me wait".

Her words felt urgent and he knew he didn't want to make her wait anymore than he did.

With only the moonlight to guide them, she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer to her. She unbuckled his belt and slid his clothing down just far enough that he too was exposed. He edged closer and then gradually entered her. She whimpered as he did this, his girth stretching her inside and getting deeper inside. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back in pleasure. He kept his eyes open for he wanted to see her in bliss. They were as one and it felt perfect. They didn't care if anyone would've seen them there on the balcony, they were enjoying themselves too much to notice anyone or anything else around them.He felt her nails dig into his shoulder and he groaned. He too was close to climax and was ready to spoil her in the way he'd always imagined. He kept a steady rhythm, pounding her harder and harder with each thrust. He'd have to act quickly if he wanted a perfect finish. He withdrew himself from her and lifted her from her spot on the balcony, lowering her onto her knees. She stared up him, eyes full of wonder, questioning his every move and wondering what he'd do next.

She knew.

She knew what he wanted and she knew how to give it to him. With a few strokes of his length and soft squeezes, he had reached his climax. His cum poured out onto her face and gathered in small beads as it dripped down onto her exposed breasts.

They both took a moment to take stock of what had just happened and both breathed a sigh of relief. They would do this again sometime for sure.


End file.
